De Muchos Trucos Pocos Resultados
by Shinzawall
Summary: Shinichi esta aburrido de su rutinaria vida. Con lo que decide ir a un espectáculo que le entretenga. Aunque, ahí encontrará algo más que simple entretenimiento, con alguien en especial, Kaito Kuroba. Las circunstancias se harán malas pasadas, pero ahora más que nunca, tendrán que aprender a ser más sinceros..
1. Chapter 1

Shinichi, aburrido de su rutinaria vida entre resolver casos, y la universidad, decide hacer algo más. Con lo que para pasar el rato, compro la entrada para el gran espectáculo de magia, de un reconocido mago a nivel mundial, Kaito Kuroba.  
-

Echo a caminar, ya no había vuelta atrás: Tenía aquella entrada entre sus manos. ¿Por que la habré comprado?. Se cuestionó, prefiriendo ignorar la respuesta.

— Aghhh...—se quejó mientras subía al auto. La fila donde vendían las entradas era demasiado incomoda.

Se dirigió a su casa. A cambiarse la ropa, arreglarse y volver para el espectáculo. Aunque el la pudo conseguir: demasiadas personas corrían desesperadas por una sola de estás. Vaya mago era, despertaba el interés de todos, pero admitía que, de no ser por que es un detective de renombre, famoso, y estudiante aun joven: podría jurar que hubiese costado mucho más: conseguir la dichosa entrada entre sus manos.

_"Is ShowTime... A Red Tinted Blue..._

_The Magician of a thousand Tricks..."_

Leyó una vez más, el escrito de tinta dorada, sobre un papel metalizado de color negro. Elegante, como era de esperarse.

Subió con rapidez a ducharse. Cambiándose luego. Y algo apurado subiendo el auto para dirigirse al espectáculo.

O*o*O*o*O

El escenario bastante modesto: de gran tamaño en anchura, largo y alto. El piso de madera fina, cortinas rojas, espacioso. Las sillas del lugar iban ascendiendo, desde abajo, al lado del escenario, subiendo a medida que alejaba de este. Acompañado de mesas en las distintas plantas, sin duda, el lugar era único. Los meseros paseaban mientras servían copas, y otros miembros del grupo de magia, saludaba a los presentes.

Shinichi se sentó en su mesa correspondiente: La suya era de una sola persona. No necesitaba compañía, solo un rato de diversión. Pidió algo de vino, tenía antojos por ahora. El camarero, bien lucido, servio gustoso la copa, insinuando un poco más al joven detective. Más la función comenzó: Abriendo el telón.

La cortina roja comenzó a deslizarse, formando un silencio sepulcral, solo para escuchar el sonar de las pisadas de zapatos sobre la madera, resonando cada vez. Shinichi se esperó que apareciera por cualquier lado, desde abajo, de los lados: Aunque muy alejado a ello, una pequeña nube de humo se hizo en medio del escenario, flotando por sobre el suelo de madera: No se vio a nadie caminar por el lugar, más, al dispersarse la pequeña neblina, el mago, vestido con un elegante traje blanco, con los bordes negros, botones color oro, camisa blanca fina, corbatín negro, con una cortada V al revés por el lado trasero del traje, cabello levemente peinado hacia atrás, con un par de mechas al costado que caían a su frente, y piel blanca,.. Aquel apareció flotando, realizando una reverencia de presentación.

— ¡Ladies And Gentlemen!—exclamó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.— ¡Que comience el Show!

El detective, demasiado atento y atraído a aquel mago, le observo detenidamente lo más que pudo: bebiendo a ratos de su copa de vino. Al principio: mostró trucos fáciles de deducir, otros a los ya se les conocía la técnica, más sin embargo, no era ni el comienzo ni el final: Lo que vino después impresiono. No solo apareciendo cosas, "arriesgando" el cuerpo, u otra cosa, mucho más haya de eso. Utilizando trucos de ilusión, magia, y trucos simples: que, los tres a la vez merecían ir por él: el mago más reconocido en el mundo.

Los demás trucos, Shinichi no los pudo deducir. Era rápido. Preciso. Además de que se veía extremadamente concentrado, aun así una sonrisa de confianza. Alguien de admirar, sin duda. No puso atención al siguiente truco, lo único que supo, es que apareció una fila más arriba de donde él estaba: Y ahí es donde se da cuenta que el acto sigue. Se volteó a ver al joven: los ojos de él: azules, aunque con las luz pudiesen ser fácilmente púrpura. El mago, bajo levemente la mirada, admirando al chico brillante frente a él. Piel clara, ojos azules, cabello castaño, elegante y refinado, al igual que su ropa: Se sintió abrumado: nunca alguien le había llamado tanto la atención como el lo hacía. Así que sin darse cuenta, expreso una sonrisa seductora al detective, quién echo un poco atrás sorprendido.

Más: el mago siguió lo suyo. El Show continuó un rato, hasta que con una inclinación, desapareció, tal y como llegó: de la nada.

Shinichi no supo como a su mesa llego:

_"Kuroba Kaito.._  
_Un gusto, hermoso hombre. Debo decir, que, me he quedado algo anonadado por tal belleza. ¿Sería tan amable de esperarme?. No puedo aguantar las ganas de verle, y no se preocupe, los demás no dirán nada: Deben de saber que me ha llamado la atención. Espero verlo."_

Una tarjeta. Simple, de letra clara y refinada. Se sorprendió: no esperaba que un mago le pidiese eso, pero no era para tanto. Quizá, y quisiese jugar un rato, divertirse y disfrutar, para luego irse. Pero, no se negó. Después de todo el mismo quería salir un rato de la rutina, aunque dudaba de irse al extremo con el Mago.

Esperó, como el deseaba, más uno que otro mesero se le cruzo con una sonrisa insinuadora, ofreciendo algún pastel, dulces, o vino. ¿Que tengo ahora, que todos los hombres me miran?. Se interrogó, una vez más negando el gesto amable de otro de los camareros. Dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa, estaba cansado. Ya había pasado un tiempo y el mago no dignaba en aparecer.

Suspiró. Pensando que ya había conseguido otra mejor diversión: Se levantó de la mesa, con una expresión de decepción y cansancio, comenzando a subir los escalonas, sonriendole a los meseros que le cruzaban,.. Gruñendo a otros tantos más atrevidos, que pasaron sus manos.

Estando ya en el último escalón, escucho una voz gritar, al principio sin claridad, luego un poco más: con voz firme, pero de tono galante.

— ¡Te pedí que esperares!—exclamó con una sonrisa desde el escenario.

No atinó a responder, más no fue necesario por que en poco el mago ya estaba su lado. Mirándole de pies a cabeza, recorriéndole completamente.

— Kaito Kuroba. Un gusto..

— Shinichi Kudo. Un placer, ..—contestó, con una mini-reverencia, riéndose un poco.

— Vaya...—continuó. Sonriendo juguetón— ¿Le parecería acompañarme.. Caballero?

— Shinichi, . Y claro.. será un placer y honor, acompañar a tan famoso personaje.

— Lo mismo digo, Shinichi. Un detective de renombre.. Jamás creí cruzarmelo, y menos en uno de mis espectáculos. Menuda sorpresa.

— No es para tanto.—atinó a decir, algo sonrojado por los halagos.— Fue por el simple gusto de salir de rutina.

— ¡Oh, aun mejor!—exclamó sorprendido, con una sonrisa divertida, de asombro, y felicidad.— ¿Puedo ser yo, ayuda en ese cambio de rutina también, adorado Shinichi?

— Su-supongo que sí.—tartamudeó. Ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas, ladeando el rostro.

— Venga, mireme a la cara. Me ofendo si no lo hace.. ¿Es que acaso soy muy feo?

— ¡No es eso!—contestó, con un gritillo ahogado, mirándole esta vez directamente, junto al adorable tinte de sus mejillas.

— Vamos, entonces. Mi equipo no se molestará si me zafo un rato. Además será bien aprovechado mi tiempo.—le jaló del brazo, para que el detective comenzase a andar.

No pudo mantener la vista abierta por mucho tiempo, ya que, al salir del recinto, una helada ventisca, no se lo permitió. Más el mago, le abrigo, sacando una chaqueta, de quién sabe donde. Le encaminó hasta los lados más ocultos del callejón trasero, viéndose a la lejanía una motocicleta, bien lucida, aunque disimulada a la noche, totalmente de negro, exceptuando unos detalles de pintura plateada, que resaltaba con la más mínima Luz. Le invitó a subir, teniendo que agarrarle fuertemente la cintura para no caerse, además de evitar el viento frío pegar contra su cara. Kaito complacido, con ese agarre de cintura, dirigiéndose por entre las calles más solitarias.

Al final de unos minutos, interminables con el doloroso frío, avistaron un restaurante. Donde el mago estaciono disimuladamente en el callejón del lado. Shinichi lo conocía perfectamente. Un bar de mala muerte, aunque bastante elegante en cuanto a sus piezas y servidumbre. Más, ahí iban a parar buenas personas inteligentes con sangre fría para matar. Ladrones estratégicos, únicos personajes hábiles que no eran fáciles de descubrir. El Mago, vistiendo ahora una gabardina negra, palabreo un poco con uno de los sirvientes del recinto, un hombro más o menos de apariencia respetable y sincera, aunque viejo. Luego de haber terminado, le agarró la mano, arrastrándolo escaleras arribas, donde él detective reconoció el piso de habitaciones. Además de bar, en la planta baja, en la segunda se hallaban habitaciones de muros gruesos donde iban a parar a veces parejas para escapar de la rutina.

Le entró el susto. ¿Que es lo que pretende hacer?. Se cuestionó el detective, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación más alejada de la planta, la más cómoda de hecho, y la de mejor refuerzo de muros.

— ¿Me quieres decir, que vas a hacer?—interrogó, tratándose de alcanzar la velocidad del mago que no dejaba de tironearle.

— ¿Querías escapar de la rutina, no? Me dejaste ayudar. Ahora te mostraré.—respondió sin mirar, girando la llave en la cerradura para dar paso a la elegante habitación.

El mago soltó a Shinichi una vez hubo cerrado la puerta con llave, mientras se quitaba la gabardina, mirándole con lujuria. El pobre detective pegó un saltó del susto. Mientras intentaba hacer que su cuerpo respondiera por fin a sus órdenes: ¡Estaba sobre la cama! Y si no hacía nada, no tenía ni mínima idea de adonde podría llegar el Mago. Cambiar de rutina era una cosa, pero, ¿Que es lo que quería hacer aquel?

Kaito, ya estando en camisa, se apoyo con sus manos en los bordes, acorralándolo al cuerpo del detective que se hallaba sentado sobre la cama. Su pierna diestra también subió, para ir a parar entre las dos piernas de Shinichi, haciendo contacto con el miembro del otro...

Comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, dispuesto a apoderarse de esos labios que le cautivaron...


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, dispuesto a apoderarse de esos labios que le cautivaron..

Y así lo hizo. Poseyendo con total correspondencia de parte del otro. Saboreando desde la comisura, hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Shinichi se dejaba hacer. No podía con aquella boca tan experta. **Demasiado bueno.. besando.**

Una vez separados, se apodero de más en aquel rostro. Recorriendo con besos la mejilla, dejando un poco de su saliva, para luego bajar a su cuello: tratándolo con rudeza, mordiendo fuerte la zona, lamiendo con descaro, succionando sin compasión. El detective no hizo más que gemir. Él complacido, bajo sus manos para quitarle la camisa al detective, rozando sus dedos con el pecho de Shinichi. Haciéndolo estremecer.

— Pa-...para..—intentó reclamar.

— ¿De verdad?—cuestionó sonriente, bajando a los pezones.

Shinichi no tuvo tiempo de replicar nuevamente, cuando Kaito se le volvió a abalanzar a sus labios. Él, intentando liberarse para soltar aire. Continuo, sin dejarle respirar con unos buenos segundos, que parecieron milenios con tanta desesperación. El mago le recostó en la cama con facilidad, apresando sus manos con la suya propia, por sobre la cabeza del detective. Se ocupó de seguir besándolo, mientras su mano se colocaba entre la ropa interior y el pantalón, comenzando a masajear lentamente el miembro de el chico bajo él.

— _Aghh..._ ¡K-kaito!_ mhhnn..._—Gimoteó, intentando liberarse del agarre.

— Cálmate.—respondió en un murmuro por sobre su oído, mientras, como podía, bajaba un poco hasta el cuello.

Dejo de sujetarle las manos luego de un rato. Debido a que Shinichi ya no oponía mayor resistencia. A cambio, él bajo dejando sus propias marcas por todo el pecho del chico. Este no hacia más que aferrar sus manos a los cabellos del mago, intentando detenerlo, sin esfuerzo ni verdadero deseo de que sucediera así realmente.

Kaito se detuvo abruptamente. Se levanto de la cama y dirigió a su chaqueta: dejando a un colorado Shinichi, con el pantalón a medio bajar y la ropa interior movida, la camisa abierta, además de unos distinguidos mordiscos y sensuales marcas rojas, que resaltaban su blanca piel. El detective algo asustado, pensando le dejaría así: observo con cierto miedo al mago, quién solo tomó un tubo de lubricante desde el bolsillo de la gabardina. Sonriendo con lujuria.

— No me mires así.—comentó, ante la mirada asustada del chico. Volviéndose a subir sobre la cama.

Le bajo de un solo tirón los pantalones, dejándolo con la ropa interior. Estaba algo abultado. Y mientras volvía a saborear con deseo y pasión los labios de Shinichi, se encargaba con sus manos de hacerle tratos manuales, colando su mano por dentro de la última prenda que cubría aquella parte de él. Ya bastante erguida.

— _Ahhh.._. Kaito!_ ..Mghhh... ¡ah!_—gimió con descaro. Intentando indicarle al ladrón que _"eso"_ de él, necesitaba más atención por parte del mago.

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó con diversión, al verle casi suplicar por que le tocara.— Pensé que jamás lo dirías.

Dicho y hecho: Kaito bajo a medias la ropa interior que le cubría, para complacer con su lengua, los deseos del detective. Lamiendo desde la punta, hasta meterlo en su totalidad dentro de la boca, succionando y jugando con el miembro duro del detective. Shinichi disfrutando de la atención que aquel mago le estaba tomando, arqueando la espalda por las corrientes de placer que desplazaban por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Es-espera!—intentó detenerlo. Una vez se sentía suficientemente cerca de venirse.

El mago captó el mensaje de la palabra: más no se detuvo. Acariciando más lo que restaba del pedazo de carne, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de lamer la punta del miembro. El detective no tuvo demasiada resistencia, corriéndose por entre las manos de aquel mago, el cual se lamió sensualmente los dedos ante la vista avergonzada y las mejillas ruborizadas de Shinichi. Abrió su pantalón, liberando lo que parecía ser una dolorosa erección. Shinichi trago seco. Mientras Kaito le volteaba boca abajo, exprimiendo el tubo de lubricante sobre las nalgas que mantenía abiertas del detective, y luego un poco sobre sus propios dedos.

— Relájate.—aconsejó con una sonrisa.

Estaba apunto de preguntar el por que: Cuando la respuesta le llegó al cuerpo. Solo fue un dedo invasor, más eso no le quitaba lo doloroso aun. Se acostumbro un poco, hasta que fue un segundo, doliéndole más. Lo supero luego de un rato, cuando aquellos invasores se movieron dentro de sí, pegando a puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, lo cual lo llevó a moverse sobre los dedos, buscando más contactos en aquellas áreas.

El mago estaba complacido por la acción que causo. Acostumbraba a ser solo pasional, importando poco lo que sucediese con el otro. Más.. **No entiendo por que, con Shinichi no puedo.** Su linea de pensamientos de vio interrumpida al sentir sus dedos bastante libertos moverse por el interior del detective, indicando que estaba listo para esos momentos.

— ¿Eh?—cuestionó Shinichi, al no sentir más la invasión dentro de su cuerpo.

— Puedes tranquilizarte, esto te gustará más.—comentó seductor, separándole aun más las nalgas.. Rozando la punta de su miembro con la entrada del detective.

— ¡Ahhhhh!—gritó, al sentir el miembro adentrarse en sí.

**¡Duele maldición!.** Reclamó, mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas, mordiendo la almohada. El mago no era nada des-atribuido de esa parte, y el era virgen. Además el muy idiota, lo había penetrado de una sola estocada. Para recién venir a darse cuenta de que era el primero en profanar ese lugar en el detective. **Estúpido Mago. **

Afortunadamente, esperó algunos minutos para que él pudiese acostumbrarse a la nueva y más grande invasión presentada por él.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, besando la espalda como podía, escuchando lo pequeños sollozos del detective, casi inaudibles.

— Claro que sí.—respondió.— ¡Muévete!—ordenó demandante al estar ya bien acostumbrado a esa cosa caliente en él.

Obedeció a la petición, comenzando una embestida lenta, saliendo un poco para luego adentrarse con cuidado. Apoyo su cuerpo en la espalda del detective, inclinándose para besarle levemente, y luego seguir a la tarea de embestirle dulcemente.

Acostumbrado un poco ya a la calentura que le subía y le bajaba, comenzando desde su culo, el que era afirmado por las fuertes manos del mago, hasta pasar a su partes bajas. El calor era insoportable. Y la placentera sensación de tener a Kaito tan caliente dentro de si mismo. Aunque iba con cuidado, y con dulzura, el mismo se vio meneando las caderas, para darle a entender que ya podía aumentar su velocidad. Y es que ni el mismo se esperaba ser así, menos en este tipo de cosas.

Kaito aumentó las embestidas: Aun ritmo fuerte, salvaje, aunque cuidadoso. Separo un poco más las piernas del detective, causando que este se arqueara de forma erótica, pegando sus caderas y muslos al miembro y cuerpo de él. Desplazo sus manos hasta el miembro desatendido de Shinichi, para moverlo, acariciarlo, a ritmos constantes, frenéticos y placenteros. Subiendo más la temperatura del joven que luchaba por no caer a la cama.

— _¡Ah! Mnnnhh.. ahhh.._ Ka-kaito.. sí.. _ahh.._—gemía contra la almohada, calentando más al mago, que un poco más brusco embestía al detective.

— Delicioso Shinichi.. Eres.. demasiado apretado.. _aghhh.._—jadeaba ya extasiado en respuesta, lamiendo a la vez el oído de él.

Shinichi sintió como de pronto, el mago salió de él: Emitiendo él un quejido de dolor, y enojo. Más, fue tan solo por unos segundos, pues... Kaito dándole la vuelta, boca arriba, le penetro nuevamente con dureza, tocando fondo dentro del detective.

— ¡Ah!—se quejó un poco del dolor. Sin durar demasiado la sensación para pasar a ser un placer indescriptible.

**Me las va a pagar.** Pensó, sintiendo las piernas de Kaito pegar contra las suyas, a cada embestida que daba. Ya sin fuerza en los brazos, aferrándose a las sábanas, y ladeando el rostro para no cruzar, con la mirada de deseo del mago.

— Miráme.—casi ordenó del mago. Queriendo verle a los ojos.

Shinichi solo atinó a obedecer, cerrando un poco los ojos por la calentura y el placer que le recorría. Kaito se apoyo a los costados de él, para ocuparse nuevamente de sus labios, embistiéndole aun con más rudeza desde esa posición. El detective era estrecho, pero aquella perfecta estrechez le era realmente placentera, como él solo podía hacerlo. Lo besó, manoseó, lamió, succionó, cada centímetro de su rostro, ahogando los gemidos y gritos que cada vez iban en aumento por su propia velocidad al embestirlo.

— ¡Ka-kaito!_ ahhh.. mnnhhh..._—intentó decir, recorriéndole un hilillo de saliva desde su boca por el costado derecho de su mentón.

— Shi-shinichi..—respondió entre jadeos, apoderándose de los labios del detective, para permitirse así mismo venirse dentro de él.

Aquel líquido caliente que invadió todas sus entrañas, haciéndole sentir por primera vez, un sentimiento y sensación inexperimentada. Mientras el detective manchó parte de su abdomen y el del mago. La habitación se lleno de jadeos de cansancio, mientras Kaito salía lentamente de él, para pasar a recostarse a su lado, abrazándolo de frente, enredando sus piernas y dejándose invadir por el sueño que le golpeaba. A él y a Shinichi.

Todo quedo en oscuridad. El mago había hecho suyo al detective..


End file.
